I Promise I won't Fall to Pieces
by Shadowed Freedom
Summary: A ReksxOC oneshot about the night before Reks leaves Dalmasca. He didn't only leave a soon to be orphaned Vaan behind, but a girl he promised to share the world with...


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XII.

Summary: Dalmascans all over are taking up arms to defend their home. But Reks is defending far more than that, and I don't just mean Vaan. ReksxOC

-------------------------  
_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you_

**-Avril Lavigne- "Fall to Pieces"**  
------------------------------

"Reks, you can't do this. What of Vaan?"

"Penelo's parents said they will take care of him. He's excited to spend a lot of time with her."

"What about you house?"

"You promised to take care of it."

"What about…" These questions were not new, but they both knew their meaning. They had talked about Vaan, the house, his money, his job in the palace, everything. Nevertheless, there was the unspoken question, sealed away by pride and hope.

"What about me? What about you? What about us?" These questions were off-limits, staying unspoken. They had been together for almost a year, but never had war been an issue until a couple weeks ago. Reks didn't think anything could ever be worth leaving Vaan, or leaving Kiai, but it was all he could do.

"Reks…" her voice was tired, weary of the battle she could not win. "Is there anything I can say to make you stay?" The young man looked at his girlfriend carefully. She had not slept well, her dark brown hair was a mess, her eyes of jade could not meet his platinum ones, and she fought to hide her weakness. Kiai had a lot of pride for a poverty-stricken orphan, and she didn't enjoy crying.

The small table between them, barely a couple feet, seemed to symbolize the gap between them: the war. So many things had changed so quickly, but he still felt the gap was his own fault. "No." He knew she had hoped his response would be different, and that light seemed to fade in her.

The door opened, and the candle in the corner providing the only source of light danced as the breeze swept over it. Vaan was in the doorway, unaware of the tension. "Hey Vaan," Reks said with a smile. Kiai echoed it, but her sentiment was less enthusiastic.

"Reks, can you make me a promise?" It was an innocent request, and Vaan and been acting immature these last few days. Fear of losing his only relative had turned him into quite the wimp.

Reks stood and removed himself from the table. Crossing the silence, he crouched in front of his brother. "Depends, what is it?"

"Don't die." Silence again, a bitter enemy in the race for comfort. "I like Penelo and her family, but I'd miss you. Kiai would be lonely too… Tomaj said things would be really bad if anything happened to you."

It was now the warrior's turn to fight tears. "I promise, one way or another, I'll come back." Vaan smiled and tackled Reks in a near-crushing hug. Kiai didn't fight the laugh that escaped as the brother's fought playfully. Vaan put up a fair fight, he always was strong, but Reks won in the end.

Reks always won in the end. This time would be no different. Vaan ran up to his room to sleep as the clock chimed past midnight. Still, the candle burned to light the space between Reks and Kiai. Finally, the female stood.

"So, that's that." Reks stood as well and crossed the table, crossed the gap, to fold his arms around her.

"No, you're giving up again. We talked about that." He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her smell. Unshed tears made hazel pools glisten, but Kiai fought them again. "Kiai, I have to do this. But Capt. Basch is the most respected soldier in Dalmasca. Victory is assured, but we have to fight to arrive at a peaceful destination.

Reks smiled and pulled her closer. Bowing his head, he brought his lips to her ear. "When I come back, will have a wedding bigger than those of the royals." His breath on her skin made her shiver in pleasure.

"I want a small wedding," she said quietly. At a wedding, she wouldn't be her usual, strong self. She would crack her façade of pessimism and smile. Reks knew she would be embarrassed to do so in front of people who thought her stronger than love.

Nevertheless, he knew that was her weakness, and he reveled in it.

"Okay, that's a promise," he whispered, and she turned to face him. He was tall compared to her, but he forgot all about that when their lips met. It was a soft, sweet exchange and he didn't try to make anything more of it. For tonight, he just wanted to be near her, to know she was there.

"I love you Reks."

"I love you too."

------

In the morning, the soldiers left. Reks wasn't surprised when Vaan and Penelo showed up alone. Her parents were asleep still, and Kiai had "disappeared" before Vaan could wake her up. As Reks waved goodbye, he saw Penelo take Vaan's hand and squeeze it supportively.

Tomaj came over and patted him on the back. "Watch out for her, please?" The soldier asked his long-time friend. "I don't trust anyone but you and Vaan with that job."

"Alright, then I guess I'll do it." The tavern owner grinned. "Be safe Reks."

With a nod and thanks, he ran to catch up with the others. As he left, a pair of hazel eyes watched alone from behind a pillar. _You promised…_ she tried to remind him telepathically.

He kept his promise, before the war ended. He won the battle…

However, the war was lost.

-----------------

A pointless little one-shot. Happy? Good. Review then!

Also, I am very proud that this is the first ReksxOC fic out there! If anyone wants to write about this underestimated character, please tell me so I can read it! Did anyone else cry when he died? Or am i weird?

Or both?

Anyways, please R&R, and Merry Christmas. (No more of this 'Happy Holidays' crap.)


End file.
